Cazadores de sombras - Hetalia Version
by Marta1234j
Summary: En el Pandemonium, la discoteca de moda de Nueva York, Elizaveta presencia la muerte de un 'joven' a manos de 3 chicos cubiertos de extraños tatuajes. Desde esa noche su destino queda unido al de esos 3 cazadores de sombras y, sobretodo al de Gil, un chico hermoso con tendencia a actuar como un imbécil. AU
1. Pandemonium

Hellooou~ Bue, este es mi primer fanfic que se me ocurrió cuando fui a ver Cazadores de sombras – Ciudad de hueso (si no la habeis visto ¡corred a verla!). La historia es prácticamente la misma pero tiene sus cambios, así que espero que os guste ^ No seais malos con la pobre dulce locura D;  
Tambien pretendía meter yaoi *Fujoshi mode on* Porque en esta historia hay una pareja gay (~MALEC PLS~) pero no sabia si meter alguna que otra parejita :3 Buenosososo, ar final voy a poner un poco de información sobre este proyecto que estoy empezando.  
¡Espero que os guste!

Advertencias: Discotecas, cazadores de sombras, una Elizabetha marimacho (novedad), sensuales Gilberts, un Vash a punto de volverse loco, una Lili puta, demonios demonios everywhere, amores platónicos, Roderichs frikis y demás subnormalidades :3

Disclaimer: Hetalia si es mío, lo que pasa es que como quiero vivir en el anonimato por lo cual le deje los derechos a Hidekaz Himaruya (si claro, y un puticornio transparente). Ah, y Cazadores de sombras es una copia de mi historia Violadores de sombras, solo que la mia era demasiado awesoma para el mundo.  
Que no, que Hetalia es de Hidekaz y CDS es de Cassandra clare. Lo único que me pertenece a mi es tu alma (?)

_Hola ¿que tal? -_ Son pensamientos

* * *

**Cazadores de Sombras**

**Capitulos 1 - Pandemonium**

-Vamos a entrar aquí.  
Era de noche pero las luces que provenían de la discoteca hacían iluminar la calle de forma que solo parecían las 7.  
Elizaveta se encontraba delante de la discoteca más famosa de la ciudad, 'Pandemonium', junto a su mejor amigo Roderich, al que consideraba su hermano.  
-¿Estás loca? ¿Tú crees que nos van a dejar entrar así?  
Eli ya estaba en la cola cuando su amigo hablo. Ella se giro a verle y reflexiono. _Tiene razón_. Roderich iba vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta en la que salía Mozart junto con la frase 'Rock 'n Roll!' y por encima una chaqueta de una conocida marca. Además, tenía el pelo despeinado y sus gafas torcidas. Parecía, y era, un frikazo. Ella tampoco es que fuera como una princesa. Llevaba unos vaqueros claros y una sudadera en la que se podía leer 'LOVE IS LOVE' y salían 2 chicos besándose.  
-Bueno, ¿Qué podemos perder? –Dijo la morena tranquilamente.  
-¿Qué que podemos perder? Eli, mira que hora es y además…- la chica dejo de escucharle y se fijo en un chico de ojos rojos y pelo blanquezido que se metía en la discoteca.  
_Tinte y pupilas falsas._ No era extraño ver algo así, ella había tenido mechas azules pero lo suyo parecía real. Antes de que el chico se perdiera en aquel mar de adolescentes y alcohol que era el Pandemonium, le dirijio una pequeña mirada que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.  
-Eli. Eli… ¡Eli! – grito el chico de las gafas- ¡Que nos toca!  
Eli pego un bote y se puso delante de aquel armario que era el portero. El 'hombre' la miro de arriba abajo y dijo:  
-Siguiente.  
-¿¡Cómo!? –dijo enojada- A ver, llevamos 2 horas esperando, hemos andado 2 kilómetros para venir y me he peleado con mi novio solo para estar aquí ¿y ahora no me dejas entrar? – Hay que comprender que con 2 horas se refiere a 15 minutos, que 2 kilómetros son 2 manzanas y que su novio era su madre que además se pensaba que estaba en un recital de poesía.  
-Bueno pues eso se lo cuentas a tu diario. O te vas o te… -se detuvo al escuchar a 2 chicos pelearse en la fila- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Vosotros dos!  
-¡Corre! – dijo cogiendo de la mano a su amigo y entrando en el local.  
Lo último que escucho antes de entrar fue una procesión de insultos por parte de aquel armario con patas.

* * *

Todos aquellos cuerpos bailando al ritmo de la música al máximo volumen. Todo aquel sudor que resbalaba por aquellos cuerpos jóvenes. Toda aquella despreocupación y diversión que se palpaba en el aire. Todo aquello es lo que le atraía a Eli a las discotecas. Ni los chicos, ni el alcohol, ni la música, esa sensación de pasar de todo que solo encontraba en aquellos lugares era lo que le hacía entrar.  
Eli disfrutaba, no bailaba, eran más bien movimientos hacia un lado y al otro dejándose llevar por las personas que la rodeaban. Roderich era otro caso. Parecía que habían puesto una columna en medio de la pista que no hacia ni decía nada cuando una chica se le acercaba.  
La morena de ojos verdes seguían bailando hasta que su mirada se poso en un chico de pelo verde oscuros y ojos blancos , obviamente falsos, que se encontraba apoyada en una columna (una de verdad, no como su amigo). Tenía algo atrayente, como el chico de la entrada, y pensó en acercarse a él, empezar una conversación, quizás encontraban algo en común y se llevaban bien y al final después de meses de indirectas por parte de él, ella se confesaría y saldrían juntos.  
_Claro_. Pensó. _Y luego nos vamos a nuestro castillo montados en pony._ Eli nunca había salido con nadie. Bueno, una vez tuvo un rollo y ella, tan inocente y pura, pensó que sería el amor de su vida pero el solo se aprovecho de ella y cuando se canso, la dejo.  
Ella le había entregado todo y al ver que el chico solo quería lo que quería, se juro no salir con nadie más. Realmente, salió con el por desesperación ya que antes era muchos más fea y todas las chicas habían tenido novio menos ella.  
Pero eso era agua pasada. Continuó mirando a aquel muchacho y vio como su mirada cambiaba de dirección y se removía en su sitio poniéndose recto. Busco lo que miraba con tanta ansia y se encontró con una chica hermosa. La típica chica que hace que te sientas todavía más horrorosa. Era rubia, de ojos azules, bajita y con poco pecho, pero hermosa. Llevaba un precioso vestido rojos ajustado que hacia resaltar sus atributos y con un corte en el muslo dejando verlo casi entero. La rubia le devolvió la mirada y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicando el cuarto privado que había.  
_Otros que se van a dar el lote, que típico._ Los vio irse hacia el cuartico y detrás de ellos 2 chicos, que llevaban la cabeza tapada y no podía ver el color de su pelo aunque reconoció los ojos rojos de unos de ellos. Su corazón fue más rápido pero se paró en seco cuando vio a su 'chico misterio' sacar una especie de espada y hacerle una seña al otro chico.  
Una espada. Tres personas compinchadas. Uno ajeno a todo esto. Un cuarto separado de todo. Una muerte.  
Y todo los pensamientos se resumieron en un acto.  
Gritó.

* * *

El grito desgarro todo el ambiente de las personas cercanas a ella, (entre las que estaban el chico misterioso) haciendo que se giraran a verla y que por sus mentes pasara la palabra 'Loca'.  
-¡Eli! ¿¡Q-que pasa!? – dijo Roderich saliendo de su posición de columna, para la sorpresa de muchos que lo habían tomado como parte del decorado.  
- ¿¡No los ves!? ¡Van a matarle con las espadas esas, Roderich! Tenemos…¡Tenemos que llamara a la policía! –cogió su teléfono y empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro- ¡Joder, no hay cobertura! Hay que… ¡Hay que…!  
- Eli. –dijo su amigo quitándole el móvil- Hay no hay nada.  
Ella se giro y vio como entraban en el cuarto y volvió a mirar al moreno que seguía mirándola como si se hubiera tomado algo en mal estado.  
-Tiene que ser por el humo. Dicen que le echan maría o algo para que la gente se excite más. Anda, vamos a…  
Dejando a su amigo/columna con la palabra en la boca, se fue hacia donde se habían metido aquellos 4 para descubrir que ocurría.  
-Eli… -dijo el moreno.  
-Oye guapo ¿te apetece bailar? –dijo una chica que se acerco al moreno, que para su desgracia estaba otra vez en modo columna.

* * *

-¿Cómo te llamas, hermosa? –dijo echándose su pelo verde hacia atrás y limpiándose un poco el sudor.  
- ¿Importa? –Dijo la otra dejando escapar una risa cantarina.  
- Bueno pues yo soy Bastian, te lo comento porque algo tendrás que gritar mientras te doy duro.  
- Y yo soy Vash –dijo un rubio apareciendo detrás de Bastian y poniéndole una 'espada' en el cuello- Te lo comento porque algo tendrás que gritar mientras te descuartizo.  
- Y ahora que nos hemos presentado ya podemos empezar. Por cierto yo soy el awesome y sensual Gilbert pero para tu desgracia, no soy gay. –dijo un chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos apareciendo delante de todos ellos.  
El chico miro a aquellos 2 que habían aparecido de la nada y comprendió rápidamente de que iba todo esto.  
-…Nefilims de mierda.  
- No digas cosas feas o tendremos que lavarte la boca con ja-bón. –dijo la de ojos azules pasándole los dedos por la boca del chico.  
- Lili… -dijo el rubio lanzándole una mirada de advertencia que la chica paso por alto.  
Mientras, Eli entraba lentamente en aquella sala, estaba oscura por todos lados y solo una bombillita alumbraba el centro del cuarto donde se encontraban aquellos 4. Con sigilo se deslizo por la parte oscura de la habitación hasta situarse en un punto donde veía todo.  
- Y bien, ¿Cuántos sois?  
-¿A qué te refieres, rubio de bote? –dijo haciendo que el muchacho le clavase un poco la 'espada' en el cuello. - ¡Agh!  
- Vash, le necesitamos vivo. ¿Cuántos demonios sois? –salto la rubia.  
_¿Demonios? ¿De qué hablan?_ Eli empezó a sudar frio.  
- Pues el número justo no lo se. Puede haber millones no me los conozco a todos. –dijo haciendo que le clavase la arma un poco mas- ¡Para con la puta estela!  
- ¿Me lo puedo cargar ya? – Vash parecía harto de todo este espectáculo que estaba dando el demonio para ganar tiempo.  
- ¡No! ¡Espera! O-Os podría decir donde esta Iván. –dijo desesperadamente.  
- Bajo tierra, como todos los muertos, a menos de que sea un zombie ¿es un zombie? –dijo Gilbert llevándose un golpe por parte de la chica.  
_¿Zombies? ¿Demonios? ¿Iván? Están todos locos._  
- Anda mátalo, no va a decir nada. –dijo Lili cansada de toda la situación.  
Vash estaba a punto de matarle y Eli estaba en shock, debía salvarle, no podían dejar que le mataran.  
-¡Iván nunca murió! ¡Está vivo! ¡Todos los demonios lo saben! –protesto y solo consiguió que se le clavara mas la estela. – Yo lo se…  
- Por el ángel, todos decís los mismo y después no sabeis donde está. Pero mira por donde yo si lo se, está en el infierno –dijo el chico de ojos rojos acercándose al demonio – y pronto, tú con él.  
Eli, viendo que estaban a punto de asesinarlo salió de su escondite.  
- ¡Parad! ¡No podeis matarlo!  
Todos se giraron hacia ella. Gilbert levanto las cejas como si no se lo creyera, los 2 rubios se quedaron entre enfadados y sorprendidos y Bastian sonrío al haber conseguido ganar tiempo. La que rompió el silencio fue Lili:  
- ¿Qué es?  
- Una chica. –contesto Vash intentado tranquilizarse.  
- El capitán obvio al ataque, –dijo sarcástico Gilbert – es una mundana…Que puede vernos.  
-Pues claro que puedo veros. –dijo la morena que creía que se estaban riendo de ella.  
- Ya, pero la cosa es que no deberías - se acerco a ella y puedo observar que era bastante mas alto y que sus ojos parecían dos gotas de sangre-. Por tu propio bien, es mejor que te vayas.  
- Claro ¡Ja! – aquella respuesta hizo enfadar mas a Vash que estaba por tirarse de los pelos- ¿Y dejar que lo mateis?  
-Pues sí.  
La respuesta dejo un poco desestabilizada a Eli, que no sabía que contestar.  
-Em… N-No porque no se puede ir matando gente así como así.  
-Ya cariño, pero eso de hay no es una persona, es un monstruo.  
-Gilbert –dijo Lili en tono firme haciendo que el chico la mirase con mala cara- para ya.  
-No, dejame acabar –y volvió a Eli- tú no sabes nada así que…  
Se vio interrumpido por un chillido agudo por parte del muchacho de pelo verde que se soltó de agarre de Vash, tirándole al suelo y saltando sobre Lili. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el caos se apodero de la habitación. Gilbert había sacado una estela y se lanzo encima Bastian, que ahora sí que parecía un demonio: tenía el cuerpo de un humano pero entero negro y de ojos rojos sin nada blanco, los pies y manos eran garras que atacaban la pobre cara de Lili que gritaba pidiendo socorro.  
Gilbert termino encima de él, clavándole la estela una y otra vez, y luchando contra sus garras afiladas. Vash corrió hacia la chica, que se estaba desangrando, y le dibujo corriendo algo en el brazo para después volverse hacia donde se encontraba su compañero y asentarle en golpe de gracia a ese demonio. Gil se levantó y vio como antes de morir decía:  
- Iván volverá y todos acabareis bajo su reinado…  
Entonces su cuerpo comenzó a dar sacudidas y a retorcerse sobre si mismo mientras daba grititos ahogados hasta que desapareció por completo.  
Eli, que había observado todo sin hacer nada, estaba intentando comprender la situación y claramente, no podía.  
- Mundana estúpida, – dijo Vash mientras intentaba levantar a Lili- casi matas a mi hermana.  
- No… No tiene sentido. Estaís fatal. Voy a llamar a la policía – rebusco en su bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que el móvil lo tenia Roderich.  
_Roderich._ Se había olvidado completamente de él. En un intento de huida, empezó a correr hacia la puerta siendo parada por una mano que la cogió de la muñeca. Los ojos color azabache del muchacho le taladraban la mente.  
- No creo que a la policía le interese mucho un asesinato sin cuerpo.  
- Dejala ir –dijo Vash levantando a su hermana del suelo- nadie la creerá de todas formas.  
- Puede vernos Vash, -dijo la chica intentado no caerse al suelo- sabe demasiado.  
- Creo, que deberíamos llevarla al instituto con Eduard, a lo mejor él la conoce…- Intento decir Gilbert pero se vio interrumpido por cierto rubio cabreado.  
- Claaro, ahora Eduard se conoce a todas las niñitas metomentodo que existen ¿no? A ver tú, ¿has visto a un demonio antes? ¿has estado con brujos? ¿te has ido de fiesta con hijos de la noches? ¿Has…?  
-Para. No me llamo tú. Y no se de que hablas. No se que es un hijo de la noche, ni conozco demonios ni brujos, ni cosas de…  
- ¿Eli? –dijo Roderich entrando en la habitación- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?  
Se giro para verle y volvió a mirar a Lili y Vash que la miraban con desprecio, y luego Gil que tenía una sonrisa burlona que le gustaría quitarle de un manotazo.  
- No, nada, estaba buscando al chico que te dije –se giro y se puso enfrente de él- pero al parecer no estaba.  
- Bueno, nos tenemos que ir porque el gorila de la puerta viene a… - se vio interrumpido por un portazo y la entrada del armario de la entrada- Vamos por la puerta de atrás ¡corre!  
Los gritos de el portero y la mano cálida de Roderich que la llevaba hacia la puerta no hicieron que no se fijara por última vez en los ojos rojos de aquel chico misterioso.  
Salieron corriendo por la puerta, el moreno pedía a gritos un taxi y se subió en el primero que apareció. Entre conversaciones agitadas y de poca importancia, el taxi se perdió en la noche.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Azúcar? ¿Especias? ¿Y muchas cosas bonitas? ¿Fueron los ingredientes para crear las nenitas perfectas? Okno XD  
Well, que como dije, pensaba seguir la historia seria a lo el primer librito (si, un pelín MUY largo, pero weno) y bueno si me dejaras reviews la continuaría :3 y si no también, que coño XD

Bueno que os digo amores míos, estos son los personajes que tengo por ahora:  
Clary – Hungria (que porcierto tiene en la historia 17 años)  
Simon – Austria (17 años)  
Jace – Prusia (17 años)  
Alec – Suiza (18 años)  
Isabelle – Lietchestein (YA SE QUE ES MUY RANDOM ¿VALE? XD) (16 años)  
Valentine – Rusia *-*  
Hodge – Estonia  
Jocelyn – Pensaba poner a Helena (la madre de Grecia) ta bien ¿nop?  
Luke – Pensaba poner a Roma (que se va a llamar Caesar :D)

Ah y no se a quien poner como Magnus iba a poner a Turquia y fuera un Suiza x Turquia (¡Vivan las parejas crack!) pero si vosotros me podeis dar un idea, os daría un besito (¿)  
Y también pensaba hacer un poco SuizaxAustria y AustriaxPrusia, seria muy loco a lo a Hungria le gusta Prusia y a Prusia le gusta Hungría y a la vez Austria y Austria le gustan TODOS (que putón es xD) y a Suiza le gusta Austria y… ¿Prusia? ¡VIVA EL TODOS POR TODOS! *Party Hard*  
Bueno hasta la próxima!

_Cada vez que dejas un review, muere un cani ;3_


	2. Stradivarius

Hellou~

¡Estoy en extasis! *añada la cancion de Pablo Alboran por detras (?)* ¡tengo reviews! No pense que fuera a gustar ahora no puedo defraudar a mis seguidoras (como si tuviera 200 vamos xD)

Bueno bueno segundo capitulo aqui hay un poquito poquitirru de AustriaxSuiza (pero poquitirru) asi que espero que os guste.

Respecto a cuando voy a subir el siguiente capitulo siento deciros que es el viernes. El motivo es que tengo 2 casa, una con internet y otra sin y hasta el viernes no vuelvo a la que tiene internet asi que lo siento D;

¡Y sin mas dilacion de comienzo en show! (?)

Advertencias: chonis (?), Elizavetas fujoshis, Madres locas, Romas (que se llama Caesar porrrrrr cierto) como una cabra, Roderich en modo fangirl, Vash mal pensandos y demas tonterias que solo se me ocurren a mi. Ah y se muere alguien (?)

_Ola k ase rayo lase _Son pensamientos

**_Ola k ase rayolase _**Es que estan leyendo algo.

* * *

**Cazadores de sombras - Capitulo 2**

**Stradivarius**

**_Y lo beso. Pero no fue un beso dulce y lento de los que daba al principio de la relación. Era un beso apasionado donde quería liberar todo lo que había callado esos últimos meses. Por primera vez se sentía completo y…_**  
- Tuvieron sexo toda la noche –dijo Eli girándose sobre su silla de ruedas- y parte de la mañana.  
La música recorría toda la habitación. La ropa tirada por el suelo de forma desordenada, todo su yaoi en cajas que más tarde guardaría debajo de su cama y su portátil con un fanfic yaoi a medio leer formaban ya parte de la decoración del cuarto de Eli. Su lectura se vio interrumpida al sonar su móvil.  
-¿Diga?  
- Hola, soy uno de los tíos con espadas del Pandemonium. Creo que no congeniamos así que quería pedirte…  
- ¡Roderich! –grito molesta por la actitud de su amigo- ¡Pareces imbécil!  
- Naah~ -dijo despreocupado. Esa faceta de él solo la conocía ella y según el de las gafas debía sentirse 'privilegiada'.  
- Pues que sepas, querido, que mi madre lleva dándome la brasa con lo de que llegara tarde todo el dia.  
-Oh que pena –se rió a carcajadas y por detrás se escuchaban voces- ¡Silencio! Oye ¿te gustaría venir a un recital de poesía enel café ese de la esquina?  
- No creo que cuele dos veces lo de la poesía…  
-Ya, pero esta vez es verdad ¿vienes o no?  
-Espera un segundo – se aparto del teléfono y susurro- Mamá, ¿puedo quedar hoy con Roderiiiich? –volvió a acercarse el aparato- No he odio ningún no~  
- Ok, pues luego te paso a buscar cuando termine el ensayo. Adiós – y colgó.  
Roderich, aquel chico tan friki y alegre, solo lo era con ella y casi nadie más. El era, a sus 17 años, el director de una orquesta para jóvenes, el mejor de todo el conservatorio, y ahí donde le veis, es una persona respetada y seria.  
Eli vio por la ventana a Caesar y a su madre Helena bajar cajas de un coche. Miro con más detenimiento a su madre. Nunca comprendería porque decían que se parecían si solo tenían en común el pelo. Su madre era alta y delgada, con poco pecho y un buen culo (según Caesar). Su piel bronceada al sol hacia verla todavía más hermosa.. Era la típica persona que cuando iba arreglada hacia que la gente suspirara al verla pasar. Ahora, con el pelo en un moño, la ropa manchada de pintura, pues ella y su madre eran artistas, y la cara sudada, no hacía que dejara de lucir guapa  
Por otro lado, ella era bastante más baja y su pelo era más largo que el de su madre. Su piel no era tan morena. Sus ojos eran verdes claros y no era tan delgada como su madre pero si tenía más pecho y menos culo. Y, a diferencia de su madre, ella no lucia siempre hermosa, ni la mitad de las veces, pero tampoco le importaba.  
Se dirigió a la sala de estar y se quedo mirando la foto de su padre. El era policía y había muerto antes de que ella naciera, en un accidente de tráfico. El único recuerdo de él que tenía era esa foto y una cajita que tenía su madre con las iniciales de su padre.  
Un timbrazo la saco de sus pensamientos, fue hacia la puerta y se encontró a Caesar llevando una pila de cajas vacías.  
- Hola cari~ -dijo el alegremente a lo que Eli le contesto con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Y mi madre?  
- Ahí abajo, cogiendo cajas –dijo mientras las dejaba en el suelo.  
Caesar era un hombre guapo, había escuchado a su madre decir que tenía 40 años pero aparentaba muchos menos. Era alto y fornido, con un pelo castaño y grandes ojos. Cualquiera pensaría que era modelo antes que librero.  
-Este piso necesita un ascensor –dijo tirándose al sofá enfrente de Eli.  
- O eso o tú estás ya muy mayor –dijo la otra entre risas.  
- ¿Coooooomo? Ni se te ocurra pensar eso – Eli solo podía reírse ante la actitud del hombre- Yo estoy ge y nial ¿no ves? – concluyo mientras intentaba parecer sexy.  
- Caesar ¿Qué te he dicho sobre seducir a mi hija? – dijo Helena entrando en la casa con más cajas.  
- Em…¿Qué solo lo haga cuando tu estes cerca para que también puedas apreciar mi cuerpo de modelo?  
Eli intentaba no reírse pero la cara de su madre era un poema. Alguien (Caesar) se iba a terminar llevándose una torta por parte de cierta persona (Helena).  
-¡Tranquilidad! ¡Tranquiliidad! ¡Haya paz! –dijo intentando no reírse y continuo una vez calmada- Oye ¿y las cajas son para..?  
Los 'adultos' dejaron su pelea para escuchar a la chica.  
-Pues teníamos pensado construir una fortaleza con ellas – dijo el moreno llevándose un golpe por parte de la madre de Eli- ¡Helena!  
Ella estaba seria. Miro a Eli de una forma fría que le helo la sangre. Y de forma lenta pero directa contesto:  
- Elizaveta, vamos a mudarnos.

-S-Señor Roderich… -dijo una joven de cabellos de oro detrás de él.  
- ¿Si, señorita Evans? –dijo el moreno sin girarse. La chica se sobresalto al ver que la recocía sin dejar de mirar y ordenar sus partituras para poder marcharse.  
-Em…Quería saber…He…He oído que ira al recital en el café 'Black Butterflies' así que pensé…  
-No gracias, voy con otra persona –dijo de forma cortante.  
La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y se fue con el corazón roto. Ajeno a todo esto, otro rubio observaba aquella escena sin inmutarse. Una vez la muchacha desapareció, se acerco al joven.  
- ¿Roderich Edelstein?  
- ¿Si? –contesto el otro sin girarse.  
- Veras, venía a traerte esto. Es un violín…Creo –Esto último fue un susurro y continuó- Parece viejo y… Pone algo… _Antonius Stra.. ¿Stradivarius?_- De repente el moreno le arrebato el violín de las manos y empezó a examinarlo.  
El rubio iba a protestar pero se quedo sorprendido al ver el moreno de frente. Era poco más alto que él, tenía el pelo un poco despeinado y un rulito saliendo de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran dos hermosas amatistas que miraban de forma desesperada cada parte del instrumento. Siguió mirando sus facciones hasta llegar a sus labios, eso finos y rosados labios que pedían a gritos ser besados y…_¿¡Pero que estoy pensando!?_ Un rubor se apodero de su cara. _¡Solo venia a dejarle el maldito violín!_  
Un gritito muy agudo le saco de sus pensamientos.  
- Es…Es…¡ES UN STRADIVARIUS! –gritó y se tapo la boca al ver que todos le miraban- ¡Vuelvan a sus asuntos! –dejo escapar una risita y luego se acerco al rubio- ¿D-De donde lo has sacado?  
El otro chico sin comprender nada, intentaba hablar pero el rubor no desaparecía de su cara al tener a Roderich tan cerca.  
- Eh… M-Me lo encontre y como no se tocarlo vine aquí…Me hablaron d-de ti y…  
- ¿¡Cuánto quieres!? ¿¡Un millón!? ¿¡Dos millones!? ¡Te daré todo lo que quieras!  
_Te daré todo lo que quieras._ Un pensamiento (uno sucio) paso por su mente como un rayo haciendo que su rubor aumentara. Todo eso le pasaba por estar tanto tiempo con cierto chico.  
-Em…Te lo regalo…  
Silencio. Y uno incómodo.  
-…¿Cómo? –fue lo único que logro articular el de las gafas.  
-…T-Te lo doy. No lo quiero…  
Y más silencio. Este, también incómodo.  
- P-P-P-P-Pero ¿tú sabes cuánto vale esto?  
- M-Me da igual.  
El moreno no comprendía nada. ¡Eso costaba cientos de miles! Y él, un completo desconocido, ¿se lo regalaba?  
Hacía años que no veía uno. Su familia había tenido uno que había pasado de generación en generación pero por problemas económicos había tenido que venderlo.  
Sin pensárselo dos veces, empezó a gritar de nuevo y TODOS se quedaron flipando. El chico más serio del mundo se estaba comportando como una adolescente que conocía a su ídolo.  
- ¡GRACIAS! –gritó intentando aguantarse las lagrimas- ¡Es..! ¡Es tan..!  
Entonces se calló. Se dio cuenta de la situación. Estaba gritando como un poseso en medio del auditorio de conciertos y para empeorar había gente y mucha. Les lanzó una mirada asesina a todos y dijo:  
- ¡Con ritmo señores! Que hay que cerrar –Y todos empezaron a recoger todo a una velocidad sobrehumana- Ejem…Muchas gracias por su donación.  
El rubio se sorprendió del cambio tan repentino del moreno. Se fijo en la hora que era y se dio prisa en despedirse:  
–No es nada. Bueno yo ya me voy.  
Empezó a andar hacia la puerta y antes de salir se giro hacia el moreno.  
-Por cierto, soy Zwingli –dijo desde la puerta- Vash Zwingli.

* * *

Una vez, Eli se había subido a un árbol para ver como era la vista desde allí arriba. Cuando estaba muy alto se había querido sentar en una rama pero no había resistido el peso y había terminado en el suelo casi ahogándose.  
Así estaba ahora. Las palabras de su madre la habían paralizado y su cuerpo estaba conteniendo todo el aire posible. Después de mucho esfuerzo, consiguió soltar el aire y susurro:  
- No…  
- ¿Perdón? –Contesto Helena.  
- ¡No! –dijó gritando- ¡No pienso irme de Nueva York!  
- Eli, tienes que tranquilizarte…  
- ¡Mama, no! Por una vez que las cosas me van bien y que soy feliz ¿¡tú quieres que nos vayamos!? ¡No tengo porque hacerte caso! ¡Ya soy mayor! ¡Ya soy..!  
- ¡Elizaveta Héderváry! –gritó su madre de forma fría y dura- Vamos a irnos y tú lo vas a tener que aceptar ¿estamos?  
Eli simplemente corrió hacia su cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos pasando de los comentarios de su madre y se encerró para llorar y desahogarse.  
-Dios… -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Helena.  
- Estaba claro que no iba aceptar así como así. –dijo Caesar mientras se acercaba a ella- Pero Helena ella tiene razón, es mayor lo suficiente para que le cuentes la verdad.  
- ¡No! Caesar no lo entiendes. Tengo que volverla a llevar a que le renueven el hechizo. Mira –dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo en el que aparecía un dibujo sencillo- ¿Sabes lo que es? Es una runa, Caesar ¡Una runa! Está empezando a recordar, si sigue así va a…  
- Tranquila –dijo poniéndole sus manos en los hombros- todo ira bien, pero sería mejor que se lo explicases porque sino va a…  
Un portazo y la puerta se abrió de par en par haciendo que los 2 adultos pegaran un bote al escuchar tal estruendo.  
- ¡Dios! –Grito Helena del susto.  
- Em, no. Soy Roderich. ¿Es que acaso suele visitarla? Pensé que eso solo le pasaba a los locos y a los abuelos. –Dijo el moreno ganándose una mirada dura por parte de Helena- ¿esta Eli?  
- Si, estoy aquí, Rode. –dijo la otra apareciendo de la nada y dispuesta a irse.  
- ¿A dónde vas? –logro decir su madre antes de que se cerrara la puerta.  
- Lejos.  
Y se fue.

* * *

-…Y me grito que íbamos a irnos quisiera o no. –concluyo la morena.  
Se encontraban camino a 'Black Butterflies'. La morena estaba contándole lo que había ocurrido y el otro, que había llegado con una alegría impropia de él, estaba intentado asimilar la información.  
- ¿Y cuando te vas..?  
- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista? –dijo Eli para animar el ambiente. El otro se intento corregir pero las risas de la chica le contagiaron – No lo se, pero por ahora disfrutemos todo lo que podamos…  
Su móvil comenzó a sonar y nada más ver el numero de su madre, colgó y se lo volvió a guardar.  
- ¿Era Helena?  
- Si…  
- Bueno, da igual, vamos al café y seguro que se te despejan las ideas –dijo dándole un golpecito en la espalda y adelantándose a su paso- ¡Invito yo!

* * *

Chan chan chan (?)

Weno, lo que os dije que hasta el viernes no podre subir D; Lo siento mucho pero ya los tengo escritos hasta el capitulo 5 asi que no pasa nada.

Agradeceros a todas las que me dejais reviews ¡me alegrais el dia! :D Espero que os haya gustado

¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!

_Cada vez que dejas un review, muere un cani._


	3. Black Butterflies

Bonjouur~  
Je m'appelle Elena'j y tal (¿) No se porque he puesto eso, no soy Francis xD  
Wenowenowenoweno ¡Capitulo 3 Up! ¡Yuju! Toi feli :3  
Antes que nada ¡He conseguido subirlo hoy y no el viernes! Es que estaba en mi otra casa sin internete y era todo muy complicado pero he conseguido subirlo*pose de heroe a lo Alfred*.  
Este capitulito es larguito pero no tanto como el 5 (que tiene 3.000 y porque he acortado), es que si me pongo a escribir me enrollo y pos sale lo que sale.  
Si hay faltas de ortografía lo siento, no se me da muy bien escribir );  
Y ya ta que os dejo el capitulito  
Advertencia: los japoneses nos han quitado los juegos olímpicos ¡REVOLUCIÓN! Esto no viene a cuento pero era necesario decirlo. Elizaveta marimacho, Roderich locuelo (como en todos los capítulos), un Gil demasiado awesome para tu body, ¡chupitos de café para todos! Y demás tonterías varias!  
Disclaimer: Patatas con carne 3  
Este capitulito se lo dedico a mis 2 (y creo que únicas xD) seguidoras fieles: TheCheshire'sCat and JoKer-jo ;D Un beshitu pa las 2.  
Y sin más dilación ¡que empiezen los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre! (?) ¡Y que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado!

_¿Y tu que lee? _ Son pensamientos

* * *

**Cazadores de Sombras – Capitulo 3**  
** Black Butterflies**

Al llegar al local no esperaba encontrárselo lleno de adolescentes aburridos que habían acudido allí a buscar algo con lo que pasar la tarde. Eli inspecionaba la sala en busca de algo fuera de lo 'normal'.  
Tras su encuentro en el Pandemonium había empezado a ver las cosas de otra forma. El bebe de la señora Everdeen tenía garras, los clientes que salían de la casa de su vecina Madam Monac tenían colmillos afilados como cuchillos y el cartero tenia la piel un poco azulada.  
Estaba metida en sus pensamientos mientras que Roderich le relataba la 'fascinante' -notese la ironía- historia de cómo había conseguido su Stradivarius.  
-Y se fue. Se llamaba Vash –se giro hacia su amiga y vio que pasaba de él- Y después estuvimos teniendo sexo en su coche, por eso llegue tarde.  
Roderich se sorprendió al ver que ella seguía sin reacionar aunque hubiera sacado el tema del yaoi que siempre la hacía volver en sí.  
- Ah y también me he liado con tu madre, pero no creo que te interese.  
Nada. Ella seguía en su mundo. Harto decidió recurrir a su última opción:  
- Tierra llamando a Eli ¡Hey!¡Deja de hacerme el vacio! –dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos delante de su cara intentando llamar su atención.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Ah si, el violín…  
- ¿Cómo que 'el violín'? ¡Es un Stradivarius! –grito y se llevo un '¡Shhh!' por parte de todo el café- V-Ve a sentarte, yo ire a por unos cafes.  
La morena agacho su cabeza triste por no haber encontrado nada y antes de que el otro se fuera alcanzo a decir:  
-El mío que sea negro, como mi futuro.  
El muchacho farfullo algo entre dientes y se dirigió hacia la barra. Ella, por su parte, se sentó en el sofá más alejado del escenario, en la parte más oscura para que nadie la viera y pudiera encerarse en si misma.  
- Oye tú.  
Eli pasó de aquello pensando que seria para otra persona. Como seguían llamando decidió girarse para ver a quien se refería y se encontró cara a cara con una chica pelirroja. Ella estaba sentada en un sillón cercano a la de los ojos verdes (algo que le molesto ya que quería estar sola). La morena se señalo a si misma como preguntando '¿me lo dices a mi?' a lo que la otra asintió y continuo:  
- Ese chico de allí ¿es tu novio?  
Siguió con la mirada la dirección que señalaba la chica y vio que se refería a su amigo y no puedo evitar soltar una risita.  
- No, solo somos amigos.  
- Entonces tiene novia.  
- Em… No.  
- ¿E-Es gay?  
Eli no sabía que decir. Por su mente paso la imagen de Roderich siendo violado por otro chico y no pudo evitar que hilillo de sangre saliera de su nariz. La pelirroja la miro con preocupación y le puso una servilleta en la nariz. La morena reacciono y contesto:  
-No creo.  
- Ajajaja –rio la otra felizmente- pues entonces si puedes…  
La chica volvió corriendo a su sitio al ver al chico acercarse con una cara muy muy seria.  
- Toma –le dijo extendiéndole un vasito y sentándose-, tu chupito.  
Eli cogió el vaso y se lo acerco. Era como el de un chupito pero con café. La cara del castaño era un cuadro.  
-Yo había pedido un café –mascullo la morena antes de empezar a reírse.  
- Y yo y aquí estamos –decía el otro intentado contenerse- Mein gott…Y pensaba que el Starbucks era un timo. Esto ha costado 4'50.  
La chica estuvo a punto de escupirlo pero el de las gafas la miro como diciendo 'No lo escupas que no hay más'.  
- Vale, vale, te han metido un sablazo –ella saco su cartera- 2'25 ¿nop?  
- No hace falta que me lo pages.  
La otra estaba flipando. Le debían haber echado algo café/chupito porque no entendía que el señor avaro le estuviera invitando algo. _¿Pero qué le pasa últimamente a la gente?_  
- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tú me estas invitando a un chupito? – le toco la frente para ver si su temperatura era la normal- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Tú con novia?  
El rostro de Roderich se ensombreció. Ella sabía que el tema relaciones era algo de lo que ni a él ni a ella le gustaba hablar. A él nunca le había interesado salir con alguien. Y no porque no tuviera pretendientas, porque las tenia. Siempre había sido el típico caballero con el que toda persona quería estar tanto chicas como chicos. Ella creía que a él no le gustaba o no le interesaba el amor pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo ya que siempre que hablaban de ello (muy raramente) él se quedaba callado.  
- Rode, lo siento si te ha molesta…  
- No, no es nada –dijo el otro quitándole importancia al asunto- Tienes toda la razón…  
- ¡No! No digas eso. Seguro que encuentras a alguien que te guste y…-Eli buscaba las palabras correctas para no herirle todavía más.  
- En verdad-susurro él muy bajito.- si que me gusta alguien…  
- ¿¡Que!? –grito ella haciendo que todas las miradas se fijaran en ella- Perdón… ¿Quién te gusta? Es más, ¿Cómo es que no me lo has dicho?  
- Elizaveta – solo la llamaba así cuando era algo importante-, tengo mis motivos para no decírtelo…  
- Vale, vale, no importa. Por cierto, hay una cosa que...  
Su mirada se desvió hacia un gran escaparate que daba hacia la calle.  
Allí.  
Enfrente suya.  
Estaba él.  
Con sus ojos rojos y su pelo blanco despeinado la fulminaba con la mirada. Se fijo en la estela que salía de la manga de su chaqueta pero se vio atraída por los tatuajes que decoraban todo su cuerpo pero que ahora solo eran visibles en su cuello. Parecían sencillos pero ella veía que tenía rasgos complicados que se perdían por el interior de su camiseta negra. La voz de su amigo la devolvió a la realidad una vez más.  
- Eli ¿Qué miras? –se giro para ver a donde estaba mirando con tanta impetud pero no vio nada.  
_No lo puede ver pero yo sí._ Continuó mirando y se dio cuenta de que se dirigía detrás del local y decidió seguirle sin contestar a las preguntas de su amigo.  
- Pero ¿¡a donde vas!? ¡Espera! –se intento levantar pero una chica pelirroja se interpuso en su camino.  
- Hola guapo, ¿quieres un café? –le dijo amablemente ofreciéndole un chupito

Salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás y se encontró a aquel misterioso chico de espaldas a ella. Iba entero vestido de negro como la última vez que le vio: llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de manga larga y con la capucha tapándole su precioso cabello. Estaba entretenido jugando a pasarse su estela de una mano a otra.  
- ¿Por qué me sigues? –dijo la chica furiosa.  
- ¿Yo seguirte? –el chico se rio- Elizaveta, eso es lo que tu. no tan awesome, persona quisiera. Además, que yo sepa, la que ha venido a buscarme has sido tú, no yo.  
Se sorprendió al ver que sabia su nombre pero se recompuso y hablo:  
- Si claro. O me dices de que va todo esto o llamo a la policía.  
- Pues hazlo –el ojirojo se giro para poder mirarla a los ojos y que viera la sonrisa burlona que decoraba su cara- ¿Y qué les dirás? ¿Qué la gente invisible te molesta?  
La morena quería pegarle un manotazo y quitarle la tontería de un golpe. Se tranquilizo y continuó:  
- ¿Por qué puedo verte y los demás no?  
Gilbert se volvió a girar y parecía que iba a desaparecer como el demonio del Pandemonium pero para su sorpresa le contesto:  
- Eso quisiera saber yo. No eres un mundano.  
- ¿Qué es un mundano?  
- Alguien del mundo humano –dijo alejándose todavía más.  
Eli harta de ver como el otro no la miraba, se acerco a él e hizo algo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que le conoció. Le cogió de la mano y le subió la manga mientras preguntaba:  
- ¿Entonces que soy?  
Se quedo helada. Tenía todo el antebrazo lleno de aquellas marcas que también le decoraban el cuello y entre ellos se encontraba la causa de su insomnio. Era un dibujo muy sencillo que ella llevaba tiempo dibujando sin saber el motivo.  
- Este símbolo…-intentaba decir de forma firme- ¿Qué significa? ¿Y porque lo dibujo? –al ver que otro no respondía, hablo mas fuerte- ¡Contestame!  
Rápido como la luz, se deshizo del agarre de la muchacha y se quito la capucha dejando a la vista su melena plateada.  
-Creo que eres una cazadora de sombras. Como yo. Como los chicos del otro día.  
Eli no comprendía nada. ¿Cazadores de Sombras? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del muchacho.  
- No te sigo por que quiera. Eduard dijo que serias peligrosa, aunque tú no lo sepas.  
- ¿Peligrosa? – Ella siempre había sido la más fuerte de su clase, eso nadie lo dudaba. Había estado toda su vida peleando contra los abusones que se metían con Roderich y se había ganado la reputación de 'marimacho'. La gente decía que tenía una fuerza sobrehumana pero no que era 'peligrosa'- ¿Y quien es Eduard?  
-Es como mi tutor. Pero eso no importa por…  
- ¿Qué son esos tatuajes?  
- No son 'tatuajes'. Son runas. Marcas. Cada una hace una cosa diferente. Esta –y señalo una- hace que la gente normal no nos vea. Pero los hombres lobo, los vampiros…  
- Espera ¿hombres lobo y vampiros? –volvió a interrumpir la chica- ¿Eso existe?  
- Noo –dijo el otro sarcásticamente- lo digo para reirme de ti. Mein gott, ¿tu piensa..?  
Lo que no se esperaba era llevarse un golpe por parte de la morena que casi le hace tirar  
la estela al suelo.  
- ¡Ay! ¡Maldita marimacho! –eso hizo que se llevara otro golpe, esta vez en la mejilla- ¡Cuidado! Mi cara bonita…  
La otra puso los ojos en blanco e hizo como que no le había oído lo que había dicho.  
- Si existen pero no van por ahí matando personas ni chupando sangre del primero que pasa ya que eso acordamos hace años. Ellos no nos molestan y nosotros a ellos tampoco. Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos ya al instituto.  
- ¿Al instituto? –dijo Eli confundida- ¿Y si yo no quiero ir?  
- Pues puedes elegir entre que te llevo como si fueras una princesita o que te lleve como un violador. Además, ¿te creías que te contaba todo esto para después dejar que te fueras tan tranquila?  
- ¿Me vas a secuestrar? –el chico parecía vacilar.  
- Si quieres verlo así…  
Ella abrió la boca para protestar pero el sonido de su móvil hizo que se callara.  
- Cogelo aunque eso signifique dejar de hablar con el awesome yo.  
Pasando una vez más de lo que decía, cogió el móvil y su madre hablo con voz aliviada:  
- Ah, Eli, gracias a Dios –Una sensación de terror recorrió a la morena al escuchar un golpe al otro lado del teléfono- ¿estás bien?  
- Si mama, tranquila, ya me iba a casa…  
- ¡No! –otro ruido más fuerte se escucho- ¡No vengas! Vete a casa de Roderich y-y, no vengas Eli, por favor…  
El sonido de algo haciéndose añicos se escucho por el auricular haciendo que la morena se tensara.  
- ¡Mama! ¿¡Que está pasando!?  
- No vengas…-susurraba su madre sollozando- Llama a Luke y dile que me ha encontrado…  
- ¿Quién..? ¿¡Mama!? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Contesta!  
Un silencio. Y después un golpe sordo como de algo caerse. Lo último que escucho fue la voz de su madre de forma extrañamente tranquilizadora:  
- Te quiero

* * *

Hacía varios años, Roderich era acosado por unos chicos de su colegio. Se metían con el y le decían que era gay y maricón. Siempre le pegaban y terminaba con muchos moratones. Un dia Eli decidió enfrentarse a ellos y plantarles cara. Los chicos la subestimaron y terminaron con un par de costillas rotas. Desde aquel día todo el que se metía con su amigo se llevaba una paliza de la morena a la que habían apodado 'marimacho'.  
Pero un vez, Eli fue a buscar a su compañero en el recreo y lo que le encontró hizo que le parara el corazón. Su amigo se encontraba en la esquina del patio, tirado en el suelo, con sus gafas rotas y desangrándose. Tenía las ropas rotas y la cara llena de moratones. En el cuello, una raja que parecía hecha con una navaja de la que salía sangre a raudales. Estaba fatal, estaba como recién salido del campo de batalla.  
Lo que ella hubiera hecho habría sido cogerle y llevárselo a la enfermería pero no pudo.  
Se quedo en el sitio temblando sin poder mover un solo musculo y llorando que parecia que se iba a quedar sin lagrimas.  
Entonces se fijo en que al lado de su amigo había escrito una palabra con sangre.  
'Marimacho'.

* * *

Ella recordó aquel momento pues se encontraba en el mismo estado.  
Fin de la llamada es lo único que se veía en la pantalla del móvil.  
- Eli ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada. Estaba temblando de forma exagerada. No sabía que ocurría y porque no debía ir a su casa. Ese 'te quiero' tan raro…  
Sin darse cuenta, su movil se cayó de su mano, terminando en el suelo pero no hizo nada. Seguía temblando. Me ha encontrado. Salió de sus pensamientos al recordar aquella frase. En un movimiento rápido, le arranco la estela de las manos al Cazador de sombras y sin decir nada salió corriendo.  
Gilbert grito algo que no llego a escuchar ya que ya estaba en otra calle. Corriendo sin fijarse si se chocaba con alguien, intentaba pensar que eran todos aquellos ruidos que había escuchado. Se giro rápidamente esperando encontrarse al ojirojo pisándole los talones pero se llevo una sorpresa. No había nadie siguiéndola.  
Apretando mas la estela, se volvió y continuo su camino.

* * *

Holis de nuevo~  
Alguna estará pensando 'que pesa esta tia, a ver si se calla ya' o directamente no lo leera ¡pos os vais a perder algo muy importante!

.

¿Y yo que iba a decir? (esto no es coña no me acuerdo xD) *mira el fic de nuevo*  
¡A ji! *añada acento andalu'* Ya ma sa cordao de que era. Que son 3 cosita de na:  
1º- No sabia si poner de titulo Black Butterflies o Chupito de café, pero como pensaba que eso era mucho cachondeo puse lo primero.  
2º- Lo del chupito de café esta basado en un hecho real. Cuando fui a las Rozas Village (un centro comercial pa pijos de Madrid) mi hermana y mi padre tenían hambre y se compraron un 'chupito de café' que no creo que el vaso midiera más de 2 centimetros de alto XD. Cualquier persona se habría enfadado pero ellos 2 empezaron a reírse delante de el hombre de la tienda que los miraba con cara de ._. 'todos locos'.  
Mi familia que es mu crazy.  
3º La madam Monac es Monaco XD Lo comento.

Que espero que no haya defraudado a mis 200 seguidoras (¿) y que cada una de ellas me deje un review *guiño, guiño, sonrisa seductora, voltereta, pino-puente*  
Me encanta escribir subnormalidades aquí porque nadie las lee.  
Aguachifurri.  
¡A tomar por saco to! (yo creo que es te fic es rated T solo por los insultos que digo yo, vamo a ve' XD)

Bueno ya los dejo vivir, hasta el próximo capítulo :3  
Y recordad:  
Eurovision esta amañado.

_Cada vez que dejas un review, dejas un review :3_


	4. Miau

Hellou~

Mi portatil sigue en estado vegetal pero que le den, para eso tengo el portatil de la junta.

Dejando de lado mi incidente con la contraseña de mi cuenta (que llevo media hora pa conseguir otra y me he ganado un ''te vas a quedar sin portatil'' de mi madre. Thanks mami) aqui toy. No os voy a decir mucho más solo que hasta el viernes no volvere a subir ya que empiezo las clases y me requisan el portatil y que mi mami me odia (?). Ah y que tengo que escribir nuevos capitulos y la imaginación suele irse de vacaciones junto con mi portatiles -¡HIJOS DE PLAYA!-

Como mi adorada madre me esta gritando que me quite o me lo quita ella no he podido correguirlo asi que s hay faltas -que las habra- LOOOOOOOOOO ZIENTU No se me da bien lengua D;

¡Y sin más dilación os dejo con el capitulo!

Advertencias: ¿mi adorada madre gritando cuenta? Em...Faltas de ortografía por tos laos, Gilbert sigue siendo awesome, tú mueres, Elizaveta haciendo Kung Fu, Roderich bailando con Karmele la canción del Tsunami, Annie Bottle y su ''Keep calm and relaxing cup of cafe con leche'' y gatitos lindos y DEMONIOS PA TOS (?) Lo tipico de este fic.

Disclaimer: K M DI WUA TO' K ETALIAH E' MYO PISHAAA' (?)

* * *

**Cazadores de Sombras – Capitulo 4**

**Miau**

La noche fue llegando poco a poco. Las calles se empezaban a llenar de jóvenes y el trágico estaba en su mayor apogeo. Todo el bullicio que hacían las personas y los coches no impedían que Eli continuara corriendo entre la gente desesperadamente. La mayoría pasaban de la chica pero algunos se apartaban al verla o se quedaban mirándola.

Iba tan concentrada en correr que no se fijo cuando un chico se interpuso en su camino.

- Hola preciosa, ¿quieres pasar un buen rato?

Eli le lanzo una mirada asesina. Era el típico poligonero que salía por las noches para ir de botellón o en este caso, buscarse un rollo de una noche. _Como mi ex._ Se dio cuenta de que se estaba entreteniendo demasiado. El niñato seguía hablando.

- Apartate – Dijo ella harta del chico.

- Huy, que miedito ¿y si no lo hago que vas a…?

Habia sacado la estela que tenia guardada y estaba apuntando al con ella a su pecho. Él solo pudo gritar y salir corriendo por donde había venido.

Ella continuo corriendo con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Giro la esquina y llego al piso donde vivía. Al entrar se encontró con un escena peculiar.

Las luces del pasillo estaban fundidas y no se veía casi nada. Se dirigía a las escaleras cuando un puerta se abrió.

- Buenas noches señorita Héderváry – escucho decir a una muchacha que estaba apoyada en el marco de una puerta cercana a las escaleras.

Madam Monac o Monique, era un pitonisa que vivía debajo suya. Era un joven de origen francés muy reservada y misteriosa. Ella creía que estaba enamorada de Roderich ya que solo la veía salir para hablar con el.

Ella estaba mirándola por encima de sus gafas de arriba abajo.

- Su madre estaba haciendo mucho ruido ¿acaso se marchan pronto?

- N-No, aun no –dijo queriendo acabar la conversación cuanto antes. Con todo el lio este se había olvidado de que se iban a marchar.

- Ah y dile al novio de tu madre que debería arreglar las luces estas.

_No es el novio de mi madre._ Penso recordando a Caesar. _Y tampoco es el casero._ Iba a decirlo pero Monique se encerró en su casa. Eli subió corriendo las escaleras y lo que vio la dejo en shock. La puerta de su casa estaba rota y solo quedaba la mitad de ella.

Entro lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y estuvo a punto de tropezarse con los restos de puerta que había por el suelo.

El interior de la casa parecÍa haber sido arrasado por un huracán.

Todos los muebles, o la mayoría, estaban destrozados. El sofá descolchado y rajado. Las cosas esparcidas por el suelo. La televisión partida por la mitad. Libros por todos lados con paginas arrancandas y demás cosas varias que ya no tenían ningún valor. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron los cuadros. Todos estaban rotos de la misma forma, le habían echo un agujero en el centro y, o bien los habían dejado así o estaba destrozado el resto del lienzo.

Continuo avanzado por la casa, sollozando y llamando a su madre de vez en cuando. El resto del lugar estaba en las misma condiciones que la sala de estar. Entonces llego a la habitación de Helena y deseo que su madre se encontraba dentro, sana y salva.

Pero se llevo otra gran sorpresa. Estaba intacto.

Cada cosa seguía en su sitio. La cama perfectamente hecha con sus elegantes cojines de piel encima. Sus cuadros no estaban rotos. La estantería seguía con todos los libros ordenados. Aunque había algo diferente. El ventanal que ocupaba la mayoría de la pared estaba abierto y las cortinas estaban rotas. Eli se fijo en una foto suya y de su madre que decoraba la pared y no pudo evitar tirarse al suelo y llorar.

Un ruido sordo recorrió todo el cuarto. Se giro y al no ver nada se levanto poco a poco y fue hacia el pasillo.

- Miau.

Allí.

En medio del pasillo.

- Miau~.

Un gato.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al verlo. Era un gato persa muy mono. _Se habrá metido por la ventana_ A ella siempre le habian gustado y le tranquilizaba acariciarles_._ Se acerco un poco y lo llamo:

- Ven gatito, ven.

Un maullido muy agudo y aterrador fue la respuesta. Eli dio un paso hacia atrás. El gatito volvió a maullar pero esta vez fue mas bien un gruñido feroz. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y se extirarón hacia los lados. Su cuerpo se agrando y una joroba apareció en su espalda. Su boca se agrando dejando a la vista unos grandísimos colmillos de los que caía un repugnante baba amarillenta. Su pelaje era oscuro y estaba mucho mas peludo. Para acabar tenia unas enormes garras con unas zarpas que arrancarían una cabeza de un golpe.

_Demonio._

La morena dejo escapar un gritito que hizo que el 'gatito' se lanzara encima suya.

Ella consiguió safarse de las garras del monstruo que solo le hicieron un corte en el tobillo y salió corriendo hacia el salón donde se escondió detrás del sofá.

Su corazón iba a mil por hora y algo le ardía en el bolsillo. Saco la estela y la abrazo contra su pecho. Cerro los ojos intentando tranquilizarse con el calor que emanaba el arma. Escuchaba los gruñidos roncos del demonio hablando en una especie de idioma extraño. Intentaba pedir ayuda mentalmente cuando se fijo que la cosa se había callado.

Pensando que se había ido, abrió los ojos con miedo.

Lo tenia delante.

En una milésima de segundo, el demonio abrió su gran boca dispuesto a morderla y ella sin pensárselo dos veces le clavo la estela en uno de los ojos. Un aullido de dolor muy desagradable recorrió la estancia. El echo la cabeza hacia atrás y Eli aprovecho para asentarle una patada en su estomago.

La morena huyo en cuanto vio la oportunidad. Apunto estaba de salir de la casa de sus pesadillas cuando el monstruo le agarro de un hombro, clavándole sus garras y haciéndole una gran herida. Ella gritaba desesperada cuando la tiro al suelo haciendo que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y el demonio se sentó encima de la muchacha.

Sus ojos eran tan rojos de cerca que le recordaban a su chico misterioso que ya no tenia ningún misterio. Los colmillos eran muy grandes y la saliva que resbala entre ellos le daba nauseas. Intentando no fijarse en ello, fue a coger la estela y se dio cuenta de que la había perdido.

Dispuesta a morir, vio pasar su vida por delante y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba casi nada de su infancia y que su adolescencia había sido patética.

_Bueno, voy a morir aquí y ahora. El final perfecto para esta historia de mierda._

Las garras del demonio se fueron acercando a su cara cuando de repente se detuvieron. Entonces se cayo hacia su derecha y la cosa empezó a gritar y a retorcerse como el otro demonio.

- Eso no ha sido nada awesome.

El pelo blanquezido del muchacho estaba manchado de algo negrizo. Sus ojos rojos miraban al demonio y cara estaba comprimida en una mueca de asco. El chico se giro hacia ella y la miro fríamente. Hubo un silencio hasta que termino hablando:

- Eidolon.

- ¿P-Perdón..?

- Era un demonio Eidolon. Adoptan la forma de una persona o en este caso animal pero en verdad son asi –decía el otro como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

La chica no contesto. Las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban cerca de su casa.

- Debemos irnos, vamos que te ayudo –dijo y le ofreció una mano.

- Mi madre… Agh…

Se llevo la mano a donde el demonio le había clavado las garras, se había puesto morado y seguía sangrando.

- Hay veneno de demonio dentro de ti. O te curan pronto o moriras.

La morena vacilo pero termino agarrando la mano del chico. Se intento levantar y tuvo que apoyarse en el pecho del cazador de sombras. Gil se sorprendió por aquel gesto. Eli simplemente levanto la cabeza, su rostro estaba rojo ya que le había subido la fiebre y sus labios estaban entre abiertos. Ella se fijo en la cara de su salvador, era tan hermosa como recordaba. Su pelo blanco seguía precioso aun sucio. Sus ojos hipnoticos le volvían loca y no podía dejar de mirarlos. Y por ultimo esos dulces labios. Penso si estarían húmedos y con mucho esfuerzo paso su dedo por la boca del otro.

Gilbert se ruborizo por aquello. Eli, por su parte, descubrió que estaban secos. _Labios resecos, falta de besos._ Como quien no quiere la cosa, se fue acercando lentamente al sonrojado rostro del muchacho dispuesta a solucionar aquel problema. Estaban tan cerca.

Cerro los ojos para concentrarse pero un fuerte dolor se apodero de su cabeza y perdió en conocimiento. La oscuridad se apodero de ella y un '¡Eli!' retumbo en su mente antes de desconectarse de la realidad.

* * *

Madam Monac es Monaco por si no es lo suficiente obvio.

Que os voy a decir, que es tan cutre como siempre bueno xD

Ah tambien estoy haciendo otro fic se llama 'Sex in Moscow' por si quereis verlo :3

Que me piro no tengo nada más que decir x3

¡Beshitos de colores para todos!

_Cada vez que dejas un review, mi madre me grita D;_


	5. Institutos y rubios

CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS CINCO, POR EL CULO TE LA INCO.

.

.

.

Lo siento, tenia que decirlo o explotaba. Ya ni los buenos días doy.

Bien hallado señores lectores (que educada yo).

Que lo siento que esta semana he empezao las clases y me quitan er portati pero aqui tamo ya alla vamos (?) Este es el último capitulico que tenía escrito D: Ahora tendre que pensar algo raro en mí.

¡Que ya tamo' en el capitulo 5! (Ni se os ocurra volver a hacer la rima xD)

Este es el mas largo por ahora 3.500 ma o meno, (taba inspirada) asdfghjk patatas :3

¡Y en este episodio hay lemon! Si, Vash se hace un zumo de limón muy rico (Buajijijiji que marvada eres Elena, lo ze, lo ze)

Os dejo con er capitulico pero no me pegueis D;

Advertencias: DOS PAQUETE UN EURO (?) Asdfghjk, faltas de otrografía everywhere suspendi lengua :D éSsÈéH bÁàSH TóÒH RèÉÈsHÚùlÓoN (Me encanta escribir cani y que al principio dijera que los matara xD), Lili es muy bi-bi-bipolar~ Gilbert se sale, Eduard es un sex-symbol, Roderich no sale -me encanta hacerle el vacio :3- y Eli...Bueno Eli esta ahi, no hace nada, solamente esta.

Disclaimer: YO SOY TU GITANA TU PEREGRINA LA UNICA LLAVE DE TU DESTINO LA QUE TE CUIDA MÁS QUE A SU VIDA YO SOY TU noseque xD Que no me pertenece coño no se ni pa que lo digo xD

¡Adelante capitulo! (Si hay fallos sorry, lo escribi rapidito)

_Tú lo que estas viendo es un cerdo volando_ Son pensamientos.

**_Tú lo que estas leyendo es un recuerdo_**Son recuerdos.

* * *

**Cazadores de sombras - Capitulo 5**

**Institutos y rubios.**

_Una niña de unos cuatro años salta sobre las hojas secas que se desquebrajan a sus pies. Cerca de ella, unos seres diminutos revolotean alrededor suyo dejando un caminito de polvo brillante a su paso. Juega a atraparles hasta que una voz conocida la llama:_

_- ¡Eli!_

_Ella se gira y ve a su madre. Se acerca y la abraza fuertemente. Cuando levanta la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos se queda parada. No tiene rostro._

_- Vamonos a casa._

_La morena intenta safarse del abrazo de su madre pero unas garras oscuras la envuelven y se sumerge en un fría y oscura soledad._

* * *

- Lo odio.

- ¿Um?

- Mi pelo, lo odio –se quejaba la chica mientras jugaba con su pelo-, es tan corto…

- Que yo sepa te lo cortaste para parecerte a mi.

2 hermanos rubios de gran parecido se encuentran sentados en 2 sillitas de hospital, cada uno a un lado de la cama. Están en la enfermería del instituto y entre ellos se encuentra la causa del insomnio de Gilbert: Eli.

- ¡Deja de recordármelo! –grita la chica, ruborizándose un poco- D-De eso hace ya mucho…

- Pues siempre te lo vuelves a cortar de la misma forma.

La menor se lleva las manos a la cara intentando ocultar su vergüenza. _No se ni porque hablo con el_. Por su mente pasan los recuerdos de cuando admiraba a su hermano tanto como para cortarse el pelo de la misma forma y llevar la misma ropa. Ahora, su admiración seguía siendo la misma pero no lo decía nunca.

- Esta esta muerta. –dijo Vash con una sonrisa ante la actitud de su hermana.

Lily aparta las manos de su rostro y da un fuerte golpe en la cama.

- ¡Vash! ¡No digas eso! ¡Solo lleva 3 dias asi, no esta muerta!

- ¿Y desde cuando te importa a ti lo que le pase a ella?

_Cuatro días. _Eli empezaba a ser consciente de sus pensamientos. Le pesaba el cuerpo toneladas y era incapaz de abrir sus ojos. _Llevo 3 días así. Debería…Intentar levantarme._ Lo intenta y nada. Sigue sin ser capaz de hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Su mente divagaba en recuerdos de momentos que nunca había vivido. Veía a demonios que se retorcían sobre si mismo con estelas clavadas en su pecho. A Roderich con unos ojos blancos y la cabeza dandondele vueltas como si estuviera poseído. A Caesar con unas alas negras enormes mientas volaba por un cielo en llama. A Gilbert con unos grandes colmillos saliendo de su boca. Y a su madre, que descasaba tranquila en una cama echa de nubes. _Mi madre._ Ese pensamiento hizo que se esforzara mas en moverse.

- Gil dijo que la había salvado de un demonio eidolon.

- Ya pero puede que se lo haya inventado, sabes que le gusta irse dando aires de grandeza –la rubia se levanto y fue hacia la chica-.

_Sera falso._ Pensó Eli. _Si yo casi lo había matado cuando el llego._

- ¡Oye! – Lili se giro para poder ver a su hermano- No la toques. Eduard dijo que la dejaramos en paz.

- _Eduard dijo que la dejaramos en paz _–repitió con un tono de burla la chica- Eduard nunca lo sabra.

Ella le toco con su mano la mejilla de Eli y esta se movio un poquito. Lili dio un paso hacia atrás ahogando un gritito y Vash se levanto corriendo.

- Ire a buscar a Eduard.

Lili no vio como su hermano se marchaba, se quedo muy cerca de la cara de la morena observando su rostro. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron de un movimiento haciendo que la de los ojos azules se cayera hacia atrás.

El ruido de la chica al caerse retumbo por la cabeza de Eli. Se sentó malamente en la cama y se llevo una mano a la cabeza y luego al hombro que había sido vendado.

- Ay… -la chica se levanto y miro a la otra en un intento de poner mala cara pero su facciones solo consiguieron que pareciera mas mona- ¡No me des esos sustos!

- Agh… -consiguió decir la otra y se llevo ambas manos a los oídos. La rubia solo sabia gritar y eso hacia que le doliera todavía mas la cabeza- N-No grites…

Lili la miro apenada, no era consciente de el mal estado en el que se encontraba.

- L-Lo siento…

Eli se sorprendió por aquella contestación. Se fijo en ella: había cambiado el vestido rojo por unos pantalones vaqueros largos y un jersey verde de manga larga que dejaba su hombros al descubierto. Esta vez no parecia guapa sino mas bien…Mona.

- ¿Esto es el instituto?

La rubia se tenso y la miro de mala manera.

- ¿Hay algo que Gil no te haya contado? –Eli pensaba contestar pero termino tosiendo fuertemente- Si, si lo es.

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo. Lili estaba mirando fijamente a la ojiverde mientras que ella tenia la cabeza agachada.

- Lili Zwingli -la morena la miro extrañada-. Es mi nombre.

- Ah…Yo soy Eliza… Eli Héderváry –se corigio rápidamente.

Lili asintió.

- Eduard esta enfadado. Cuando llegaste ensangrentada manchaste el vestíbulo. Grito algo sobre que llevaba todo el día limpiando y que el no había decidido dirigir el instituto para ser la 'chacha' de unos niñatos. –Eli trago saliva y empezó a imaginar como seria aquel hombre que parecía tan temible- Gil dijo que acabaste con un demonio eidolon.

La morena dudo, no recordaba casi nada, solo que había llegado a su casa y que estaba destrozada.

- Si…Creo que si. Una pregunta… ¿Gil es tan arrogante con los humanos o con todo el mundo?

La rubia dejo escapar una risita cantarina y la miro a los ojos.

- Lo es con todos, conmigo no tanto porque no suelo hablar con él. Mi hermano es muy sobreprotector y siempre que Gil dice algo sobre mi, ya le esta apuntando con su pistola a la cabeza.

Eli trago saliva solo con imaginarse la escena.

- Pero… ¿Gil no es tu hermano?

Lili abrió los ojos de forma excesiva y se la quedo mirando como si hubiera dicho la cosa mas rara del mundo.

- ¿El…mi hermano? No, no, no, no. Vash y yo somos hermanos. Gil no es de nuestra familia.

- ¿Y vive aquí solo? ¿Sin nadie de su familia?

- Su familia esta muerta –dijo alguien desde la puerta.

Ambas se giraron y vieron a Vash apoyando en el marco de la entrada de la enfermería. Eli se pudo fijar con mas detenimiento en él: tenia el pelo igual que hermana y parecían casi iguales excepto porque ella tenia un cuerpo pequeño y frágil y él era mas alto y grande. Vash se acerco y pudo ver que, a diferencia de Lili que tenia los ojos azules verdosos, el los tenia verdes completamente. Traía ropa y se la tiro a la cama de malas maneras. _Parece que no le caigo bien a nadie de este sitio._

- Ve a ducharte y después vistete. Eduard te estará esperando en la bibioteca. –se giro a su hermana y dijo- Lili, vámonos.

La rubia vio a su hermano alejarse y antes de irse le murmuro a la otra.

- Vash.

Y se fue corriendo detrás de su hermano.

* * *

Eli salió rápidamente de la ducha porque no tenia intención de hacer esperar a ese tal 'Eduard'. Su cabello chorreaba dejando un charco de agua alrededor suya. Se secaba los más rápido que podía al estar en aquella condición. La cabeza ya no le dolia tanto pero su hombro le daba de vez en cuando punzadas que hacían que se llevara la mano a la herida de la que no se había atrevido a quitar la venda.

Se seco el pelo rápidamente y se lo peino con las manos. Cuando fue a ponerse la ropa se fijo en que le quedaba pequeña, por no decir enana. La camiseta estaba un poco ajustada y tuvo que hacer un bailecito para entrar en los aquellos pantalones.

Se puso sus deportivas que era lo único suyo que le quedaba y se fue a buscar la biblioteca. Salio de la gran enfermería y llego a un pasillo oscuro que estaba iluminado gracias a las luces que se colaban a través de los ventanales que recorrían todo el camino. Una melodía hizo que se parara en seco y que cambiara su dirección hacia donde la música la llevaba.

Llego a una gran habitación llena de estanterías con libros y muchas mesas. _Debe ser la biblioteca._ Entonces vio a Gil tocando el piano. Se sorprendió al ver que el muchacho sabia tocarlo, no muy bien, pero sabia. Sin querer, se tropezó haciendo que el otro se girara a verla.

- Vaya, vaya, o te has despertado o estoy viendo fantasmas.

Un tic nervioso se apodero de la cara de Eli que decidió pasar del joven.

- Me he despertado yo sola -El ojirojo se levanto y empezó a observarla de arriba abajo haciendo que ella se sonrojara- Para.

Gil la miro a los ojos.

- Te queda pequeña la ropa pero no tienes mas, las otras están quemadas.

- ¿¡QUÉ..!?

Cuando se dio cuenta, el muchacho le estaba tapando la boca para que se callara.

- Dios ¿eres siempre así? –protestaba el otro al ver la actitud de la chica- No es nada femenino y menos aun awesome, a diferencia de mi.

La chica quito la mano del otro de su boca.

- ¿Y tu que? ¿Eres siempre asi de arrogante?

- Me hace más sexy –dijo el ojirojo mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás intentando parecer 'sexy'.

- He visto parquímetros mas sexys que tú.

Gil la miro con asco y dijo:

- Eres una marimacho.

Eli dejo escapar un gruñido al oir aquel insulto pero no se callo:

- Y tú un vanidoso.

- Bruta.

- Imbecil.

- Mal criada.

- Bastardo.

- Niñata.

- Viejo.

- ¿¡Como que viejo!? –vio que ella señalaba su pelo- ¡Oye, que siempre ha sido así!

- Claro, ¿quieres que te traiga las pastillas? Creo que estas delirando.

- ¡Seras..!

Gil iba a empezar a gritarla cuando escucho unos pasos que reconocería en cualquier lado.

- Oh no.

El ojirojo empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados buscando una salida y se fijo en la puerta. Iba a salir corriendo cuando la chica le agarro del hombro impidiendo que huyera.

- ¡Sueltame, marimacho!

- ¿Por qué huyes? –el chico se consiguió soltarse y fue corriendo hasta la salida. Cerró la puerta y desde el otro lado grito.

- ¡Ya lo veras!

Eli intento abrir la puerta pero era imposible. Escuchaba los pasos cada vez más cerca y una voz diciendo algo y lo único que podia hacer era buscar un sitio donde esconderse.

- ¿Pero que es todo ese ruido? –el hombre estaba cada vez mas cerca y la morena termino por quedarse de pie y aceptar su destino- Gilbert si eres tú, ya te puedes ir preparando para…-El tal 'Eduard' estaba delante de ella mirándole con cara de sorpresa- Em… ¿H-Hola?

Estaban los 2 igual de sorprendidos. Eli se esperaba a un hombre mayor, con barba y un parche (y una pata de palo de paso) y muchas runas y cicatrices y no…A él.

Eduard era un chico un poco mas mayor que ella y tenia parte de nerd. Era alto y de pelo corto rubio. Llevaba gafas y detrás de ellas tenia unos ojos verdes claros. Iba vestido con una camiseta blanca y encima un jersey azul, y unos pantalones negros. Llevaba un libro en la mano y se coloco bien las gafas cuando la vio.

- …Salvo Gilbert ¿no? –decía él.

- ¿P-Perdón?

- Digo que tu eres la chica a la que salvo Gilbert ¿no?

_Sera estúpido. ¿Por qué se ha inventado eso? ¡El no hizo casi nada!¡Fui yo! El solo ayudo…Un poquito…_

- Bueno, en verdad…¡Ah!

La chica grito al ver entrar a un gato regordete de pelaje oscuro. Eduard se agacho al verlo y empezó a llamarlo:

- Rusia~, ven chiquitito~.

- ¿Rusia? –dijo ella sorprendida por el nombre.

Eduard le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. La condujo entre los callejones de estanterías que formaban la biblioteca hasta llegar al centro de aquella habitación donde había unas grandes escaleras y varios pisos. El rubio le ofreció sentarse en un sofá delante de una mesita con café y galletas.

- ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Eh? –dijo confudida la chica.

- Aquella noche, no me creo lo que contó Gilbert de que tu estabas llorando en la puerta de tu casa y que mato con su estela a veinte demonios de un solo movimiento.

_Este es tonto._

- No…No es verdad. Yo estuve luchando contra él y Gil le dio el golpe de gracia pero ya está.

Eduard se paso la mano por el cabello mientras iba andando de un lado al otro de forma nerviosa. Abrio el libro que tenia y pregunto:

- ¿Tu madre se sentía atraída por los cuentos de fantasía, o las fabulas, o..?

- No –corto ella rápidamente-. Los odiaba con toda su alma. Pero al parecer antes le gustaban según Cae…-_Caesar._ No habia pensado en él. No sabia lo que le habia pasado ni a ella ni a su madre- ¿Me dejaría hacer una llamada?

El chico la miro como evaluándola y contesto:

- Elizaveta, ahora mismo no puedes ni hablar con nadie del exterior ni salir –vio como la chica iba a hablar pero prosiguió-. Esta situación es complicada, no se que eres ni como lo eres. Se supone que eres una mundi pero te comportas y pareces una cazadora de sombras. ¿Luchaste contra un demonio eidolon y solo tienes esa herida? Eso no me lo creo. Aun mundano lo habría matado de un solo golpe. ¿C-Como es posible que..?

- Me enseñaron a luchar. Mi madre nunca lo supo pero Caesar me enseñaba cuando mi madre se iba, de la misma forma que me contaba leyendas y mitos griegos que según él a Helena le gustaban…

Eduard se tenso al escuchar el nombre de Helena y el libro cayo de sus manos. La morena miro el rostro desfigurado de el rubio.

- ¿H-Helena? –solo habia conocido una persona en toda su vida que se llamara asi. La mirada de la chica le devolvió a la realidad- L-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Eli se levanto dispuesta a coger el libro que el otro habia tirado y cogió un papel que se habia salido de él. _Pero ¿Qué..?_ Era una foto en la que salian unos cuantos jóvenes que parecían de la edad de Eduard. Se fijo en una chica muy parecida a ella pero mucho mas morena como su ma… _¿E-Es mi madre? Es imposible. No puede ser…_

Eduard le arrebato la foto y la observo, fijándose también en la misma chica que Eli. Aparto la vista de la foto y la miro a ella fijamente y con la boca entreabierta.

- Ya…Ya se quien eres –El rubio se fue levantando poco a poco y se tuvo que apoyar en la mesita para no caerse- S-Sera mejor que te vayas un rato, l-luego te buscare.

- P-Pero, ¿q-quien es e-esa..?

- ¡Vete! –grito el chico intentando tranquilizarse. Se fue corriendo a una mesa llena de libros y papeles y empezó a escribir algo con desesperación.

Eli se quedo mirando pero termino por irse por la puerta principal que estaba subiendo unas escaleras. Echo un vistazo hacia atrás y vio como el rubio estaba junto a un buitre que hacia de paloma mensajera.

Volvio a mirar hacia delante y abrió las puertas.

* * *

Eduard escribia desesperadamente todo lo que habia descubierto. Esa chica era la hija de Helena, estaba obvio y por consecuencia era hija de… Se quito aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza y siguió escribiendo. Tenia que decírselo a su jefe antes de que pasara algo.

Mientras escribia, cerro los ojos y un montón de recuerdos pasaron como un rayo por su mente. Entre ellos se encontraba el de cuando conoció a aquel chiquillo.

Recordaba aquel momento exactamente. Durante una lucha contra subterráneos, lo habia encontrado malherido. La conversación que mantuvo con el seguía presente en su mente.

_**Eduard se separo del grupo para ver si quedaba algún hombre lobo vivo. Habían matado a todos por ordenes de él pero no habían visto al que tenían que matar. El rubio intentaba no pisar los cadáveres cuando empezó a escuchar unos sollozos.**_

_**- Agh…Ah…**_

_**Saco su estela y fue poco a poco hacia donde venían esos lamentos. Cuando estaba a punto de atacarle se paro en seco. Era un niño, de unos 4 años de cabello moreno tirando a rubio y unos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al ver al rubio se encogió sobre si mismo intentando protegerse.**_

_**- ¡P-Por favor, no me haga nada! Yo no quería… Matarles.**_

_**Eduard se dio cuenta de la situación. El niño estaba rodeado de cadáveres, tanto de cazadores de sombras como de lobos. El rubio se acerco poco a poco al chico y le acaricio la cabeza intentando tranquilizarle:**_

_**- Traquilo…¿Qué ha pasado?**_

_**-Yo no…Yo no quería…**_

_**El chico seguía intentando dar explicaciones cuando la voz de su jefe le hizo tensarse:**_

_**- Eduard, ¿has encontrado algo?**_

_**El mencionado escuchaba al otro acercarse y le hablo rápidamente al moreno.**_

_**-Tienes que huir, vete lejos, muy lejos. No vayas a Idris por lo que más quieras. Yo ire a buscarte cuanto antes. Ve a Berna y pregunta por Eduard. Esperame allí.**_

_**El chico asintió y salió corriendo antes de que llegara un hombre alto que era el jefe de Eduard.**_

_**- ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste a Caesar?**_

_**El rubio miro hacia donde habia salido corriendo el moreno y luego miro a sus superior.**_

_**- No…No, señor Iván. **_

Aparto esos pensamientos y termino de escribir la carta. Se acerco al buitre y le fue anudando el papelito a la pata. Había pasado casi 12 años de eso y había compartido muchos momentos con aquel muchacho. Pero todo había cambiado y ahora, mientras veía al pájaro marcharse, se preguntaba que había hecho mal.

* * *

¡Eduard buenorro!

Explicaciones (y preguntas) respecto al capítulo:

1º- Es el más largo por ahora y he tenido que acortar el final ;_; Y yo quería que fuera mas largo pero contra, llevo 3.000 palabras XD

2º- ¿sabeis quien es el chiquillo al que se refiere Estonia? Ejejejejeje :3 Es que es de mis personajes favoritos y tenia que meterle como fuera.

3º- He puesto que el chiquillo (se va a llamar chiquillo ¿vale? xD) se va a Berna porque Idris ta en Suiza, o eso decía el libro, asi que supongo que el chiquillo podra corre, anda, vola o lo que haga, hasta allí.

4º- Respecto a la actitud de niña guay adolescente super chula de Lietchestein os digo:

Lili es la misma de siempre (la de corazones y arcoíris, amo a mi hermano) pero como ella quiere que la vean como una cazadora de sombras fuerte y no como la niñita hermana de Vash, decide ir de rollo duro pero en verdad sigue siendo igual. Tampoco desmuestra su admiración hacia su hermano pero la tiene ya que ha sido incapaz de cambiarse su peinado :3 Que la chiquilla ta en la adolescencia dejarla con sus prontos xD

5º- ¿Alguien sabe con que insulto insultaba Hungria a Prusia? ¡es que no me acuerdo! Yo se que el le dice marimacho y bruta a ella pero ¿y ella a él? Ni idea.

6º- Este capitulo no sale mi Rode (Ooooooooooooooouh~). Que penica, a ve cuando le meto de nuevo :D

7º- Po creo que ya no hay na ma' xD

Que muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a todas las que me dejais reviews y a todos los que lo leis en si :3 Sin vosotras no seguiría con esto

Y bueno la destrozadora de historia se despide

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! (que a sabe cuando sera xD)

_Cada vez que dejas un review, Aguachifurri :3_


	6. Galletas

Holaa gordis, gordas, dergaos, dergas, obeso y obesaaa~ Marvenio al sexto capitulo deee

Preguntale a la Je... Digo al sexto capitulo de Cazadores de sombras jeje :D

Allo allo corazones~ Primero siento la tardanza pero he estado a na y menos de no subir esta semana capitulo pero aquí estoy :3

Como ya dije (y si no lo dije, lo digo ahora) voy a subir los fines de semana solo, lo intentare cada semana pero si no puedo o me da flojera pos lo sorry :]

Este capitulo lo escribi por flojera asi que si no os guta pos lo sorry de nuevo :[ Que bueno que espero que os guste y si no pos lo sorry otra ve [:

Sorry pa toas usteda, que sois unas zorrys toas BUAJAJAJIJAIHDEWHWOH Tengo sueño c:

Que os dejo con er capitulo pero si no os gusta pos os jodeis, coño ya (?) :]

Advertencias: Roderich tampoco sale :D Que marvada zoi ogh, es que le tengo mania al chiquillo, lo zorry musho. Er Vash to xulo der Barrio, bro, que si te lo encuentra por la calle cuidaito que el usa la estela de navaja y te raja :3 Gilbert que es tonto por que a la madre se le cayo al nacer y se quedo asi. Eli es muy Eli, demasiado Eli para este fic, demasiado Eli para tu body, demasiado Eli para tu sorry. Y bueno, las tipicas faltas de ortografias, prro k io skrivo mu viem ¿en?

Disclaimer: El puño arriba, la mano abajo, da media vuelta, ¡danza kuduro! (?) Hoy os vengo a contar una historia, la historia de la destroza historia que no sabia que poner el los disclaimer y esa chica se llama...¡Aguila roja! *inserte musica de Aguila roja que vete tu a saber cual sera*

SEGUIRME EN TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMBLR :3

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi buena hija, Aguachifuri y a mi puticornio :]

_Hola ¿que tal? Soy el chico de las poesias. _Son pensamientos

_**Tu fiel admirador y aunque no me conocias. **_Son recuerdos.

(Hoy es noche de sexo~ voy a devorarte nena mia~) ¡Dejarme con mis pajas mentales! ¡Si querias algo serio os habeis equivocado de fic!

ADELANTE CAPITULO :]

* * *

**Cazadores de sombras – Capitulo 6**

**Galletas**

El de ojos rojos tenía cogido el mango de la estela con ambas manos. Hacía movimientos estúpidos y ruidos irritantes que molestaban al rubio que estaba ordenando todo lo que el otro desordenaba Si bien no le había pegado aún es porque el otro tenía una estela y con la tontería seguro que le hacía daño a él. _Mejor que siga así y si alguien se hace daño, que sea él._

Por su parte, Gilbert estaba muy concentrado en su ''entrenamiento''. Había visto la otra noche una película en la que luchaban con espadas de luz y le habían resultado mucho mas awesome que las estelas.

- Yun, yun...¡Yun, yun! -intentaba imitar el ruidito que ellas hacían pero no le salía bien.

- ¿Te puedes callar?

El se giro para ver a Vash que había dejado de recoger para reñirle. Volvió a su arma y siguió haciendo los ruidos pero más fuerte arrancándole gruñidos al otro.

El mayor estaba harto. _¡No puedo seguir viviendo en esta ciudad! _Y es que se estaba volviendo loco, entre la gente tan rara que había, todo el bullicio de los coches, las cosas tan raras que había, y las peliculas que echaban que volvían paranoico a su parabatai...Nada de eso le gustaba, no había encontrado nada a su gusto desde que llego...

_**Muchas gracias por su donación.**_

Se sonrojo al penar en aquel chico ¡Solo lo había visto una vez! Además, era una mundano y él un cazador de sombras y no podían..._¡Deja de pensar cosas raras!_

-Hey Vash -el chico se tranquilizo y miro a Gil que estaba enfrente suya (¿como había llegado hasta allí?) y con la estela entre ellos dos-. Yo soy tu padre.

Se empezó a reir como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo y el otro se quedo mirandolo sin verle la gracia. Se tiro al suelo de la risa y el rubio decidió pasar de él. Fue hacía la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos cuando el de pelo blanco se puso rápidamente serio y le habló:

- ¿Soy viejo?

Vash llego a la conclusión de que su madre se había equivocado al adoptarle. Se quedaron mirando, uno con cara de preocupación y el otro con con cara de haber perdido toda la fe que tenía puesta en él, que era poca pero que ahora directamente, no había.

- Adios.

- ¡No, no no! ¡Vash! ¡Vashi! ¡Vash, coño! - gritaba mientras se levantaba de forma bastante torpe y desesperada- Es que...La marimacho me lo dijo.

- ¿La marimacho?

Gil asintió.

- Eli. Es muy rara.

- Anda mira, como tú. -el otro se había cansado de aquella conversación tan estúpida.

- Que agradable eres...Pero, creo que hay algo extraño en ella.

El rubio, que ya estaba en la puerta dispuesto a salir, se giro para mirarle en señal de que continuara.

- No se, parece una de nosotros ¿no crees?

- Me parece una niñata normal y corriente.

- A ver, el que te caiga mal no me importa. Digo, sabe luchar e incluso mejor que Lili – el mayor le lanzo una mirada un poco enfadada-, y no me digas que ahora Lili es una super-luchadora más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos pero que va de niña buena para sorprender al enemigo.

Él no contesto pero se apoyo en la puerta para escucharle.

- Pero no sabe nada de nosotros, es...

- Raro -termino la frase el otro-. Te repites mucho Gil. En este mundo hay cosas muy raras asi que vete acostumbrado. Es una chica normal y corriente ¿vale?

- Bueno, pero...Se me olvido decirte que...

- ¡Achús!

_Mierda._

Eli llevaba un rato escuchando la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta y maldijo que tuviera que estornudar en aquel momento. La puerta se abrió y se encontró con la mirada de asco de Vash (la única cara que ella conocía).

- ¿Qué haces?

La morena se quedo callada intentando pasar desapercibida algo imposible en la situación el auq estaba. El rubio la siguió matando con la mirada esperando una respuesta y ella al final se digno a contestar:

- Podrías al menos decir hola.

Borde. Borde, borde y borde. Jodidamente borde. Había sonado exageradamente borde y no había sido su intención (bueno, no del todo). El nefilim la miro con más asco todavía y la cogió de la camiseta empujándola dentro de la habitación. Eli se las arreglo para no caerse y maldijo al rubio de bote.

- Podrías al menos dejar de espiarnos -dijo en tono duro.

- Podrías ser un poco más bestia, si puedes, claro – la ojiverde se había enfadado y no dudaría en pasar a los manos y le daba igual que fuera cazador de sombras, violador de sombras, lo que sea. Nadie se metía con ella y salía bien.

- ¿De que vas, niñita?

- No se ¿y tú? Por cierto, el tinte no te queda nada bien por no decir horroroso.

Gil los miraba como quien veía a un fantasma.

- No es tinte -dijo el otro poniendo fuerza en cada palabra- es natural, a diferencia de tus pechos.

- ¡Pero serás..!

Estaban listos para matarse el uno al otro cuando el de pelo blanco les interrumpió:

- ¿Os queréis tranquilizar? Esto no es nada awesome, Vash -se giro para mirar a la mundi- Y tu también. Parecéis críos.

El rubio miro con furia a la otra y se fue a recoger las armas que quedaban por el suelo Eli se puso a mirar aquella sala. Era bastante amplia y un poco fría, las paredes eran de un color blanco y el suelo de un gris suave. Había varias puertas además de la de la entrada, una que daba a una especie de camerinos y otra que estaba cerrada con llave. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las paredes llenas de armas de todo tipo, armaduras y demás objetos de lucha. Se quedo pensando si las usarían todas para luchar y para que servirían algunas.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- ¿Eh? - volvió a la realidad y se encontró con los ojos rojos que tantos misterios escondían- Ah... Esto... Quiero ir a mi casa.

- ¿Qué? No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no.

La morena estaba perdiendo los nervios. No aguantaba a ese niño. ¿Qué le importaba que ella fuera a su casa? Solo quería coger unas cosas.

- Eso no es un motivo.

- A ver marimacho – el chico pudo agacharse y librarse del puñetazo de la chica- Kesesese~. No puede salir del instituto sin el permiso de Eduard.

- Eduard no tiene porque enterarse -decía ella quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Se daría cuenta -Vash hablaba mientras colocaba las cosas en las paredes-. Sin vosotros esto es muchos más tranquilo.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y dijeron a la vez:

- Él es el pesado.

- ¿¡Cómo que yo!? ¡Yo soy awesome! -gritaba Gilbert confundido.

- ¿¡Y cómo que él! ¡Soy una chica! -gritaba la otra indignada.

- ¡Eso no se sabe!

Empezaron de nuevo los gritos y Vash suspiró cansado al verles así, si Gil de por si ya era un coñazo, la otra cría era todavía peor. Pasaban los minutos y no se callaban. El ojiazul harto de ellos dos, les grito:

- ¡Gil, llevatela e iros a dar el por culo a otra parte!

La morena estaba empezando a odiar a ese tío. _¿A dar el por culo? Pues anda que él que solo sabe poner esa cara de asco._ Le hubiera pegado de no ser porque gracias a él el ojirojo acepto ir. Se fue a los camerinos a cambiarse y le dejo a solas con ''Mister Simpatía''. Intento parecer lo más tranquila que podía mientras él se acercaba a ella y no con buenas intenciones. Sus rostros se quedaron a poca distancia y Vash le susurró:

- Deja de ir dandote esos aires de grandeza, ¿vale?

No hablo. _¿Aires de grandeza? Aquí los únicos que os los dais sois tú y el pelo blanco._

_- _Eres una mundana y nosotros cazadores de sombras. Hay una diferencia.

_Si, lo pijos y egocéntricos que sois._

- Así que deja de molestar.

_¿¡Como!?_ ¡Era el colmo! ¿Molestar ella? ¡Si la buscaban, era normal que la encontraran! ¿¡Se puede ser más falso!?

Dispuesta a gritarle un par de cosas, las palabras murieron en su boca al ver el torso desnudo de Gilbert. Esos músculos tan definidos y esa piel tan blanca era irresistible...

- Dejad de liaros que nos vamos.

...Pero la cagaba cada vez que abría la boca. Eli fue hacia la puerta con una sonrisa al ver el rostro sonrojado de Vash que tartamudeaba incoherencias.

- Venga Vashi, que tienes que recoger los camerinos kesesesese~.

- ¿E-Eh? ¡P-Pues si Eduard pregunta, d-dire que os habeís ido!

- Pues vale -decía la morena intentando no reirse-, Vashi~

Nunca sabremos que fue lo que quería decir el rubio pues las puertas se cerraron antes de que hablara.

* * *

- Es aquí ¿no?

Gil se paro delante de la casa de Eli. Ella asintió y se quedó mirándola, estaba igual que siempre y no parecía que hubiera pasado nada. Habían tardado unos 20 minutos en llegar y realmente no habían hablado mucho. Bueno ella no, pero el chico no se callaba ni bajo el agua.

_**-...Y Vash es mi parabatai por eso...**_

_**- ¿Parabatai? -pregunto la chica ya que era lo único que había escuchado.**_

_**- Sep, es como una pareja de cazadores de sombras que luchan juntos y que están más unidos que los hermanos.**_

_**- Pero vosotros no sois hermanos. No tenéis el mismo apellido ¿no? ¿Cuál es él tuyo?**_

_**Una mirada de advertencia por parte de él hizo que se callara y que sus dudas aumentarán.**_

Vio como Gil entraba dentro del edificio y le siguió. Subieron las escaleras y se fijo en la luz que iluminaba la puerta de Madame Monac. Llegaron a la casa y un cordón policial impedía entrar El chico saco una especie de movil grande y empezó a hacer movimientos con él.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un sensor.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Capta frecuencias de demonios.

- ¿Y cómo lo hace?

Se detuvo la miro con desgana y dijo cansado:

- Dios, ¿tienes que preguntarlo todo? -volvió a lo que estaba haciendo- ¿Y yo que se? Preguntaselo a quien lo creo.

Resopló y escucho como el muchacho se quejaba de algo. Rió por lo bajo mientras que el otro se volvía a poner como Eli.

- Abriré yo la puerta -dijo la chica.

- No, yo la abro.

- No, es mi casa -replico la morena.

- ¿Y si hay un demonio dentro?

- Pues le invitamos a cenar ¿no te jode?

La conversación termino cuando ella abrió la puerta y lo vio todo a oscuras.

- ¿Ve..? - intento decir pero la mano de Gil le tapo la boca.

No se veía nada, la bombilla estaba apagada y las ventanas manchadas de una sustancia negra que impedía que entrara la luz. El chico encendió la bombilla y lo que vieron les dejo de piedra. Estaba vacía, completamente vacía, como si se acabaran de mudar. Eli fue a la cocina como si ella le llamara y tampoco encontró nada. Excepto una caja de galletas caducadas del año pasado.

- ¿Para que coño querían un frigorífico? -preguntaba ella confusa.

- No se pero~ -Gil cogió las galletas- tenemos algo para comer.

Se comió una con toda la felicidad del mundo. Ella espero a que se la tragara para hablar:

- Están caducadas.

Antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, él ya estaba escupiendo lo que le quedaba de la galleta que eran solo mijitas. Fue buscando un vaso de agua y se dio cuenta de que no había nada. La puta lo sabía y no se lo había dicho y ahora quería verlo ahogarse. Era una asesina marimacho. Se recompuso con una cara entre asco y ''no ha pasado nada''.

- E-Eduard siempre dice que -escupió un poco más-, que las cosas no caducan...-volvió a escupir- Agh. Si no que la fecha es de consumo preferente pero que te las puedes comer si han pasado uno o días más...

- Vamos, que Eduard no os compra comida – se rió cuando el empezó a toser como si se estuviera atragantando-. ¿Y si llevan un año caducadas también valen?

Se le descompuso la cara y miro la caja. _21/03/12._ Tiro la caja a un kilometro de él como si fuera contagiosa y siguió escupiendo con más fuerza. Entre las risas y los escupitajos, eso era un descontrol.

Un golpe a una puerta hizo que se callaran. Se miraron entre ellos y se dirigieron a donde había sonado el ruido. Era su habitación y sin pensarselo dos veces la abrió. Escucho un gritito nada más abrirla. Frente a ella estaba un ''hombre'' robusto, fuerte y muy alto, de unos dos metros, que parecía el gigante de un leyenda. Y en su mano, una gran hacha de hoja ancha y de un color rojizo.

Como en las películas, Eli esquivo el arma de milagro y se fue rodando por el suelo hasta que choco con una pared.

Desde el suelo pudo ver como Gil sacaba su estela. En comparación con aquel hombre, el nefilim era un gatito chiquitito. Un gatito pequeñito y blanco...Blanquito y bonito..._¿¡Pero en que estoy pensando!? _

_- _Em...Hola...Eres muy alto ¿Juegas al baloncesto? -Gil intentaba no parecer nervioso pero es que no podía luchar contra él con una estela- Vaya...No nos gusta hablar...

El gigante estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza al chico cuando algo tiro de él hacía atrás. Eli le arrastro por toda la casa mientras que el gigante corría haciendo bastante ruido.

- No eres muy buena vecina, yo si fuera los otros inquilinos llamaría a la policía – La morena tiro más fuerte de él haciendo que se callara.

Salieron por la puerta y le soltó. El hacha estaba volando en dirreción a Gil pero este se agacho y se quedo metida dentro de la pared, el ojirojo se rió y el otro se enfado más y fue corriendo hacía ellos. Los dos jovenes se precipitaron por la escalera, Eli termino enfrente de la cada de Monique y el otro en medio del pasillo.

Cuando el cazador de sombras abrió los ojos, tenía al gigante encima suya con el hacha levantada dispuesto a matarle. Busco su estela y la vio muy lejos para poder cogerla. Cerro los ojos y acepto su destino aunque claro, el era el nefilim más importante y awesome del mundo por eso alguien le salvaría. Al ver que nadie le salvaba, abrió los ojos mientras que el arma se le acercaba y...

¡Pum!

El hombre cayó encima suya y consiguió apartar la cabeza y que no le diera el hacha. Su salvadora era una morena con una ¿sartén?

- Eso es...-intento decir.

- Ni me preguntes de donde la he sacado -con una fuerza sobrehumana, ella consiguió quitar al gigante de encima de él- ¿Está muerto?

- Con el golpe que le has metido, raro sería lo contrario...Agh.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntaba un poco preocupada.

- Tengo la pierna rota.

- ¿¡Como!?

Se tapo la boca nada más gritar y el otro la miro cansado.

- No grites, loca – señalo hacía la estela- ¿me la das?

Ella se agacho y se la dio. Escucho decirle algo a la estela: ''Zanvia'' o ''Zumba'' o algo así. Se acerco como pudo al hombre y le clavo el arma en el cuello. Una fuente de sangre emergió de él y no se desvaneció como el demonio de la otra vez.

- ¿Como vas a volver si no te puedes mover?

Él no la escuchaba. Se acerco la estela a una marca con forma de estrella que tenía debajo del hombro y 2 de los brazos de ella sobresalían de la marca, inconexas. Con la punta de la estela, unió aquellos dos brazos. Cuando bajo la mano, la marca empezó a brillar. Eli iba a preguntarle que porque hacía eso cuando vio que la marca se hundía en la piel dejando una señal casi invisible. Empezó a mover la pierna y vio como ya no estaba rota.

- Iratze. Una runa curativa -se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado-. Vamos a decírselo a Eduard, seguro que le da uno de sus ataques.

- ¿Un ataque? - se imagino al rubio gritando como una adolescente hormonada y no puedo contener una sonrisita.

Gil la miro con curiosidad.

- No se que te estarás imaginando, pero no es muy lejano de la realidad -dejo salir una risita y se puso serio- ¿ves las marcas de la cara?

Ella asintió.

- Se la hicieron con una estela. Si a alguien que no es un cazador de sombras le ponen una marca, le quema. Pero si le ponen gran cantidad de marcas poderosas -le echo un vistazo al cadaver-. Son muy dolorosas. Las marcados se vuelven locos y se convierten en asesinos feroces y mueren generalmente enseguida. Las runas se pueden usar para el bien o para el mal y los repudiados son malos.

Ella no se lo creía.

- ¿Y quien quería hacer eso?

- Nadie. No se lo hacen ellos, Eli usa un poco de sentido común. Las pueden hacer un brujo o algún subterraneo malvado. Los repudiados son fieles a quien les marcan. Son como esclavos -miro a la escalera- Voy a subir.

- Si quieres galletas las podemos comprar en otro lado, no hace falta que te comas las caducadas.

- Je. Puede que halla más y además -empezó a subir peldaños- no quiero que se coman lo que es mío.

- Yo no subiría si fuera tú -dijo una voz fría y cantarina-, hay más del lugar de donde salieron.

Los dos jovenes se giraron en redondo y abrieron mucho los ojos. Aquel acento francés era inconfundible.

- ¿Madame Monique?

La chica soltó una risita cantarina. Iba vestida con una falda negra hasta las rodillas, una camiseta de palabra de honor blanca y encima una blusa negra. Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y miraba a Gil con una sonrisa un poco lasciva.

- Además, si quieres galletas, en mi casa hay y no están caducadas.

- No gracias -dijo con un poco de asco-, demasiadas galletas por hoy.

- ¿Más que? -dijo Eli pensando en lo que ella había dicho.

La miro con desprecio y volvió a mirar al muchacho.

- Repudiados -paseo la mirada por el vestíbulo y resoplo- Lo has vuelto a dejar todo hecho una porquería como la otra noche. Y lo tendré que limpiar yo. Que asco.

Gil parecía alucinado. Era una mundana ¿como sabía lo de los repudiados?

- Pero... Tu eres una mundana – dijo confundido.

- Vaya, listo y guapa -le miro con los ojos relucientes-. La clave rompió el molde contigo.

Él se había alegrado de recibir un cumplido pero se empezó a enfadar un poco con aquella mujer.

- ¿Conoce a la clave y no le informo de esto? -bajo de un salto de la escalera- Los repudiados están en contra de la alianza.

- Ni la clave ni la alianza me importa- se miro las uñas y dijo decepcionada-. Así que a ti también te han lavado el cerebro, pense que eras diferente.

Eli no comprendía nada. Al final iba a resultar que nadie de edificio era humano. Seguro que el chico del tercero era un vampiro, tenía un aire a Edward Cullen. Dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y le hablo a la mujer:

- Si conoce a la clave y a los repudiados, debe saber que le paso a mi madre.

Monique negó con la cabeza pero no se digno a mirarla a la cara, al parecer sus uñas eran más importantes.

- Es mejor que te olvides de ella -fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿Ha muerto? - Ella volvió a negarlo pero no hablo- T-Tengo que encontrarla.

Gil se acerco a ella y la miro con pena y un poco de ¿miedo?

- T-Tengo que encontrarla o sino...

Monique alzo la voz para que se callara:

- No te voy a ayudar.

- ¡Pero usted conocía a mi madre!

- Es una investigación de la clave -adviritió el ojirojo-. Sino colabora con nosotros a lo mejor los hermanos silencioso le caigan bien.

Escucho un gruñido y miro dentro de su casa.

- Entrad, hablaremos y os vais -dijo mientras entraba y los otros dos se quedaron en la puerta- No quiero meterme en asuntos de cazadores de sombras... Y como se lo digáis a alguien, os arranco los ojos.

- No sería lo peor del día -comento Gil.

- Si, hemos luchado contra un gigante -contesto al morena.

- Yo me referia a las galletas.

- Retiro lo de listo, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Eli le miro confundida.

- ¿Beilschimd?

- Lo pronuncias mal -corrigió él- con _t _al final, Beilschimdt –se llevo una colleja de parte de la chica- ¡Oye! Pues yo ahora te voy a llamar Elizabeth, ¡ale! Hola señorita Elizabeth, ¿que tal señorita Elizabeth? -decía con voz de retrasado.

Monique les miro desde el interior de la casa y levanto la ceja al escuchar a Gil diciendo tonterías.

- ¿Es así siempre? -pregunto ella con curiosidad.

- Unos días más que otros pero te acostumbras.

Se quedo un rato mirándole y vio que seguía hablando solo y diciendo cosas sin sentido.

- ¿A quien intento engañar? Si lo es.

* * *

Coño que largo, 2 horas para pasarlo al ordenador XD

¿Os gusto? Espero que si :3 Bueno sobre el capitulo cuando escribí lo del el hacha me acorde de Dinamarca x3 Ya se que la mitad de el fic es copia y pega del libro pero este capitulo era mucho de explicar cosas y no me las iba a invetar.

No os digo na más porque no se me ocurre.

SEGUIRME EN TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMBLR

_Cada vez que dejas un review, Gilbert se come una galleta caducada._


	7. Hiatus

Hola gente que lee esta historia :3 Venia a comunicados algo que me da mucha tristeza:

Debido a que ya he empezado las clases y que tengo que estudiar muy mucho para mantener mis notas altas, lamento comunicaros que vota dejar esta historia (y las demas) en hiatus hasta nuevos aviso.

Como muy tarde, subire el próximo capitulo a finales de diciembre cuando me dan las vacaciones y me las pasare enteras escribiendo el fic :)

Lamento muchísimo tener que parar la historia pero es que me quita mucho tiempos de los estudios.

Muchas gracias a todas las qued ejais reviews y todas las que seguís la historia, espero que no la dejéis :)

Un beshito de limon.

Vuestra destrozadora de historias favorita :3


End file.
